Book 1: Animatronics, OC's, and Security Cameras
by Nightshade The Fennekin
Summary: (DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, OR POKEMON! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! Rated T to be safe!) Nightshade the Fennekin has made a machine to transport her and Ed the Jolteon into Five Nights at Freddie's to brave all five nights! With a Foxy with a grudge against Freddy, a Chica with a knife, and a Bonnie looking for pizza, will they survive? (Now with FNAF 2 chapters.)
1. FNAF: Into the Game

**AN: I was drawing, and thinking, "I haven't drawing anything Five Nights at Freddie's yet!" So I took my drawing pad and drew my personal favorite piece... I've been loading up on too much FNAF stuff... Thus the birth of this crossover, which will be the first in a series of stories in which my Pokémon OC's are transported into video games willingly to face the challenges.**

**PARTICIPATING OC'S**

**Nightshade the Female Shiny Fennekin  
>Ed the Male Jolteon<strong>

** SOUND GOOD EVERYONE? Enjoy! (You guys post in the comments which video games I should check out for these stories, and who out of my OC's should go into them! NEXT IS SLENDERMAAAN!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nightshade slammed a whirring machine in front of Ed, who fell back in his chair after the jumpscare. "Nighty?! What is that!" he spluttered after he recovered, sitting back up to gawk at the hunk of metal.<p>

"Just a little thing that I made." Nightshade said, unconcerned at Ed's glare. "It transports you into a video game. No biggie."

"How did you-"

"A craftsmon never reveals her secrets!"

"So you're saying we could even go into... League of Legends as a champion?"

Nightshade nodded, but by the glint in her eye, Ed knew that it wouldn't be anything as nice sounding as that. "We! We are going into- Dramatic pause... Five Nights at Freddie's!"

"Are you crazy?! Five Nights at Freddie's is scary alone, but actually playing the role of the security guard as if it's in real life?!" Ed started to ramble on, and Nightshade flicked her tail in slight annoyance.

"As if it's in real life? It WILL be real life until we beat the game." She rolled her turquoise eyes at Ed's shocked reaction.

"That's a terrible idea! Do you KNOW how hard it is the beat Five Nights at Freddie's?!"

"Don't worry, if those 'scary' animatronics come plodding along, we can still use our moves. Another way to get out of the game is to lose it." She held up a paw when Ed opened his mouth again. "Don't worry, you can't die! I'm not THAT much of an idiot."

"But still!"

"Are you coming or not?" She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Silk will be teasing you for months if you don't..."

Ed sighed, his ears flattening to his head at the thought of the Ninetails laughing at this moment of weakness. "Fine..." he grumbled. Nightshade was already padding over to a computer that flickered ominously with the game's starting screen.

Nightshade plugged something into the side of the computer, and Ed looked at her confused. "USB? Seriously?"

"Oh, shut up. It works." She growled, her usually happy and bubbly personality broken in a second, making Ed flinch. She scribbled something onto a piece of paper, and slapped it onto the machine. "Note if any of the others are wondering where we are... Can't hurt!" Her usual composure recovered, she dragged Ed over to the computer.

"So uh... How do we get in?" he asked.

"Just flip the switch!" with one motion, she flicked something on the metal, and with a small gasp of protest in her lack of warning from Ed, their vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>"HEY! WAAAAAKE UP!" Nightshade yelled, making Ed sit up with a start.<p>

"You seriously have to sto-" His words were cut off by the ring of a telephone, and he looked around. A weak light blinked over an unorganized desk with a fan whirring on it, and posters and drawings of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were hung without care on a board.

Nightshade picked up the phone, starting to stand on two legs, and leaning on the desk, she listened to the guy on the phone ramble on for about ten minutes. As she was doing this, Ed stared at the back of the room, covered in monitors that showed the security camera footage. Ed narrowed his eyes, staring at the screen that showed the stage full of animatronics, and Nightshade put down the phone.

"That guy's too concerned! We'll ace this thing. 'Oh, be careful. First night's easy.' Pfffft. I bet those animatronics won't move one bit!" Nightshade boasted, turning around to look at the monitors. "Like my improvised ideas for the cameras? Using that screen's inconvenient. I made this."

"Uh... Nighty? You might want to rethink what you said about the animatronics not moving... Look at the stage." Ed pointed at the stage monitor, and Nighty's smile quickly turned down.

"Rabbit on the loose... This is going to be a long night." she muttered, seeing the missing Bonnie animatronic, and turning to flick the lights on for each door. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's moved to the hallways. Keep a paw on the left door button." Ed advised, searching the monitors again. "Remember that we gotta save power, alright?"

Nightshade nodded, and flicked on the left door light again. "AH!" She screamed, and the door slammed shut. Nightshade flicked on the light again, and tried to ignore the square face of the rabbit staring in ominously. "Okay, I take it back. I'm terrified." She turned off the light again.

"Why does this place not have a running power supply? Batteries? Seriously?" Ed remarked, after shaking off the sight of Bonnie.

"D-don't question the game, Ed! It's going to ruin the fun!" Nightshade stammered, and turned on the light again, then promptly opened the door. "If we get a terrifying 'Game Over', then we'll be taken right back into the real world..."

The primitive digital clock displayed the hour. "Two hours left. I'm glad it isn't in real time..." Ed sighed.

"I made it so each night should only take twenty minutes in our time, so its not ridiculously long, but still long enough."

"Smart. That's a first."

"HEY! I made the machine!"

"That's a second then. Sorry."

Nightshade sighed in exasperation. "Seriously?" She shook her head, and checked the lights again. "What's the power level?"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Ed laughed, and Nightshade fixed him with a scowl. "Jeez, sorry. We're at sixty percent. Oh, Bonnie's in the closet, and Chica's gone out to the hall. Watch the right door."

"This game dispenses free heart attacks! I swear!" Nightshade exclaimed, checking the lights again. "We're clear."

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Ed yelled, and Nightshade slammed a paw on the button.

"You also dispense heart attacks!" Nightshade gasped, recovering from a jumpscare.

"Sorry, but I saw Chica walking down the hall! Check and see the lights for yourself!" He defended himself. Nightshade turned the light on.

"Arceus, she has one damn ugly face..." Nightshade sighed. "Time and power?"

"Five, and forty percent."

"Oh wait, wait wait wait wait... It should be six AM... NOW." Their vision turned dark, and the cheering of children sounded as the lone light, the white five AM number turning up to six. The room appeared again.

"Four more nights?"

"Four more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DAS BYOUTIFUL. Okay, remember what I said up there. Send me game ideas and who in my Pokémon OC roster, which I will be posting onto my profile in the front, will face what game. 'AIGHT! I AM OUT!<strong>


	2. FNAF: BONNIE, I DON'T HAVE PIZZA!

**AN: Responses to comments. *sighs* Crescent, why are you stalking my stories?!**

**TheCosmicAbsol: Well if you dun like it den go. You should actually try watching some playthroughs yourself! .3.**

**This story idea is absolutely stupid, but I'm writing it anyways.**

* * *

><p>"Is there a way to quit the game other than get jumpscared by a chicken?" The Jolteon asked, sighing, as the phone rang. He picked it up and left it on the table so he didn't have to listen to the Phone Guy ramble on.<p>

Nightshade thought for a moment. "I kinda forgot that."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah, like how Bonnie and Chica are gone from the stage."

"How did you talk me into this?"

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly," Nightshade ignored his question, "tomorrow we get to see Golden Freddy, and Foxy may start peeking out from his curtain."

"Golden Freddy is terrifying."

"Well he fits in with us when we try to break the curse."

"... I guess."

"Oh look, an hour's passed already."

"And Chica's in the kitchen. Freddy's looking at the camera, and Bonnie is derping her way down the hall." Ed sighed.

"Well it's not as if I can go out and stop them from moving... Wait... Stop them from moving... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hold it- You're just going to walk out... And kill them or something? That's more reckless and stupid of you than usual." Nightshade pressed the door button, upon seeing the dark silhouette of Bonnie in the doorway.

"These jumpscares aren't working anymore. I'll go out there."

"Don't you remember what happens if you win a day on the personalized extra nights? You get fired for 'Tampering with the Animatronics' or something." Ed grabbed her paw, and dragged her back into the room. "Don't let that happen on only the second day!"

Nightshade muttered a curse, and checked the lights. "I think we should actually start to pay attention to the game instead of arguing about dumb stuff." She opened the left door, seeing that Bonnie was gone. "But the animatronics really are friendly. Haven't you seen all the fan stuff?"

"Well, that's just it-" Ed looked up at the flickering monitors. "Fan made stuff."

"Yeah, like this story..." Nightshade broke a wall.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"As I was saying, fan made stuff isn't... Y' know, absolutely valid."

"Well I am going to see if they're friendly and stuff on the final night!" Nightshade said, and Ed sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. Once she said she was going to do something, there was no arguing, unless you wanted some fire in your face. "I especially want to see FOXY!"

"Why do you like that broken thing so much?!"

"Foxy is adorable, shut up!" The clock read 3 AM as Ed slammed the door shut on Chica. "I can't help but wonder what the animatronics would be if they were Pokémon. Freddy would be an Ursaring, Bonnie a Lopunny, Chica a Combusken, and Foxy a Braixen."

"I remember that you despise others of your evolution line. Why just this dude?"

"Didn't I already say why?" Nightshade gasped, looking up at the security cameras. "Foxy! He's looking out of his curtain early! Isn't that nice!"

"Ugh. That thing looks atrocious; don't you see how its eyes gleam weirdly in the dark, its limbs are rusting-"

"Why are you hating on Foxy! ;~;"

"It's just tha- NIGHTMARE FUEL. I SAW IT MOVE." Nightshade pushed Ed out of the way, watching Foxy, who moved slowly to emerge from behind the curtain.

"HI FOXY!"

"You know it can't hear you, right?"

"Foxy isn't an it, he's a living thing!"

"Nightshade!" He did a facepaw, checking the clock. "Foxy is a ROBOT. Didn't know if you knew that, but he is a robot!"

"Crushing dreams isn't nice. Foxy WILL be real. I'll make him real."

"Dude, that's creepy." Nightshade rolled her eyes at Ed's comment, checking the lights and opening the right door.

"No, tomorrow night, I'm going to go meet Foxy! The animatronics just want friends, and if they are all like, 'Oh, you guys are the bomb, let's go party.', it'll make everything much easier!" Nightshade declared, and Ed did a facepaw. "Besides, if they aren't like that, we get to go back home after they Game Over with us."

"Isn't befriending them cheating?"

"No, since its in the game. If its in the game, then it isn't cheating. Your logic is denied."

"Well, if you want to go meet them, I'm coming with you."

"I thought you were against me going."

"It's impossible to change your mind."

"True. But let's actually try to-" She slammed a paw on the right door button. "- make it to tomorrow night." She heard pounding on the heavy metal door. "DAMNIT BONNIE, GO AWAY, I DON'T HAVE PIZZA." Nightshade yelled. The pounding ceased. "See? They CAN hear me."

"I'll just ignore your random nonsense talk to say that it's 5 AM." Nightshade looked up at Pirate Cove, and saw Foxy looking straight at the camera, as Ed scrambled to slam the right door shut on Chica.

"You know, I just realized that this is pretty much all dialogue." Nightshade broke another wall yet again.

"Dialogue for what?"

"Forget it again."

"Well, it is..." The world faded, and the dialogue of 5 AM turning up to 6 AM on a black background appeared. "The next day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Although this is probably not getting much attention on the crossovers page, It'll get better next chapter.<strong>


	3. FNAF: Foxy, Meet Freddy the Jerk!

**AN: NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE! There should be less dialogue this chapter, and more actual story. Hey, maybe there will be two new chapters in one day! *I kind of doubt it, but I'll try.* This night, Ed and Nightshade get to meet Golden Freddy, and leave the safety of the security camera room to find Foxy!  
><strong>

**Also, who's your favorite? Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, or Golden Freddy?**

* * *

><p>"So wait, third night's Golden Freddy night?"<p>

"Yeah, and when he appears, I'm going to talk to him!" Nightshade declared, and Ed finally found a reasonable snag in her ridiculous plans.

"You know that Golden Freddy looks all dismantled, right? I don't think that you could even talk to him." Ed reasoned, and Nightshade stuck her head out of the doors to get her bearings.

"True. Just look at him, okay?" Nightshade told Ed, to his relief. "We'll find Foxy right after Golden Freddy disappears. I don't want to be running into Bonnie or Chica... Or even Freddy. Not just yet."

The signature static, text, and flashing images of Freddy's face flickered in their eyes, and Golden Freddy appeared for a split second before disappearing among the static. It all stopped at once, and Nightshade sighed. "Yeah, Golden Freddy is pretty creepy. Check Pirate Cove, would you?"

"Don't see him. Oddly, they're still all on the stage. Take that flashlight over there and lets go." Ed told her, and Nightshade obliged, grabbing the flashlight.

"Good, it still has batteries. We could use it to conserve power instead of using the light buttons." Nightshade noted, turning on the flashlight, and taking a step outside. "I suddenly think this is a bad idea..."

"We've gotten this far, quick, lets go find Foxy for you, before Bonnie or Chica show their faces around here." Ed pushed her out of the security room, and followed her down the hall.

"I memorized the path to Pirate Cove." Nightshade whispered, swinging the beam of light back and forth. "It should be right... Here?" Nightshade edged against the wall, motioning for Ed to do the same.

Nightshade looked around the corner and gasped, looking back at Ed. "He's looking out of the curtain, but I don't think he's noticed us yet. Should we-" Ed's eyes widened, looking above Nightshade's head, "- go and talk to him?"

"Nightshade!" Ed hissed between clenched teeth, and pointed behind her.

"What?" Nightshade asked, turning around. "Crud... Follow my lead, Ed..." She fell down onto four legs, and bolted, shoving the flashlight in her teeth. "RUN!" She screeched, Ed running after her, the pawsteps of Foxy the pirate pounding in their ears.

Nightshade skidded to a halt in the security room, Ed crashing into her. Nightshade scrambled to press the door button, but merely turned on the lights, and to their horror, Foxy peered into the room.

"Oh Arceus. We're goners!" Ed gasped, as Foxy stepped into the room, and the two Pokémon backed up to a wall. Foxy looked over them both, and spoke.

"Who are ye?" Foxy asked, and Nightshade's eyes widened.

"You can talk! ED, HE CAN TALK." Nightshade gasped, grabbing Ed by the shoulders, and he quickly shook her off. "So... You're not going to hurt us?" Nightshade asked Foxy, who looked surprised.

"Ah wouldn't hurt any o' me fellow animatronics!" Foxy said, and Nightshade and Ed exchanged a look. "Well, except for that Freddy..."

"Why just Freddy?" Ed asked, but Nightshade whispered something into his ear. "Oh... Never mind Foxy, don't tell us!"

"Good, ye know already." Foxy sighed.

Nightshade's turquoise eyes swept over Foxy, and she got up. "I hate how he did that to you, getting you closed down... You know, I think we should steer clear of this topic for now..."

"Yeah... So, are you new animatronics at the Pizzeria?" Foxy asked, and Nightshade sighed.

"Dangit, you asked. Might as well not lie..." Ed stood up too. "We took the job of security guards. We're... Not really animatronics."

"How is that possible?! Ah mean, just look at ye lot! Standing, talking, oddly colored-" Nightshade frowned, "- animals of sorts!"

"We could say the same about you, not actually coming from this particular..." Nightshade looked at Ed for help.

"World..." Ed muttered, finishing for Nightshade. Foxy looked over them, before bursting out in laughter, and Ed leaned over to look anxiously at the security cameras.

"Nice joke, you two! Now where are ye really from?"

"Different world. Its simple." Nightshade rolled her eyes at Foxy's questions.

"Well have you ever heard of an animal who looks like us?" Ed asked Foxy.

"Er, well... No. But I don't know of much outside the Pizzeria..." Foxy muttered.

"Well, I am a Fennekin, a Pokémon. He is a Jolteon, also a Pokémon."

"Okay, okay I believe you now! But if that's a case-" Foxy caught the annoyed puff of smoke from Nightshade, and Ed looked away. "Nevermind, sorry." Nightshade edged away from Foxy, and pulled Ed to the side.

"He's not how I imagined him to be..." Nightshade whispered, and looked around. "Wait... Do you think we're missing something?"

"Oh no... We haven't been paying attention to the other animatronics! And it's Four AM already!" Ed gasped, and they turned back to Foxy.

"Listen Foxy, it's almost 6 AM, and that's when we gotta scoot out of here for the day. Come back tomorrow." Nightshade said.

"Oh, you're right. And, with the security guard job... I think that you should watch out for Bonn-" Foxy said, turning. His words were cut off with the sight of Freddy in the doorway. "Freddy?! Get back, you two, I'll handle him..."

"But, I don't think Freddy should be out and about yet, according to the g-" Nightshade cried out, and Ed muffled her last word by clapping a paw over her mouth.

"Don't let them know this is a video game! They'll all go berserk!" Ed hissed.

"Sorry!" Nightshade growled.

"Well, Foxy, how nice to see you not curled up behind a curtain." Freddy said, making Nightshade and Ed turn their attention fully on the bear and fox.

"Well, if ye missed me, don't get me shut down!" Foxy snarled, and Freddy looked behind him.

"Who are these two? New animatronics you found? Bonnie and Chica didn't tell me about them..." Freddy asked, ignoring Foxy's growls.

"Friends, to put it simply, Freddy..." Foxy said, clenching his fists. Nightshade looked at the clock, and biting her tongue, she spoke up.

"Uh, Foxy... And Freddy... It's almost 6 AM... I suggest you get back in place before you get caught." Nightshade said, and Foxy and Freddy glanced at each other.

"We'll finish our talk tomorrow, Freddy..."

"Reluctantly, I agree." Freddy walked away, and Foxy turned to look at the two Pokémon, before going back to Pirate Cove.

"I guess we'll have to expect Freddy tomorrow night." Nightshade muttered.

"Freddy is jerk..."

"True. Next day, here we come I guess..."

Their visions went dark at 1% Power on the Third Night, and 5 AM clicked up to 6 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASPIUS! FREDDY IS A JERK! Oh yeah, for the next story, should I do Corpse Party, or Slender first? PlsSayCorpsePartyXD<strong>

**REVIEW, LIKE, AND FOLLOW FOR JUST A BIT MORE!**


	4. FNAF: Conflict, to Say the Least!

**AN: Here we go! Its the fourth night, and Foxy is about to rip Freddy's head off! Don't worry, Bonnie and Chica lovers, they'll get some spotlight tonight in this chapter! Remember to check my polls to decide my next story in the video game crossover stories that will be a running thing, and WILL GET FINISHED! Oh yeah, a quick warning for extremely minor swears that shouldn't be swears at all.**

* * *

><p>"Here we go, the fourth night..." Nightshade sighed. "Remember to not shut the doors on Foxy, and expect Freddy to come around early." Ed looked up at the security cameras.<p>

"Foxy's on his way, and I think I see Freddy coming with Bonnie and Chica too."

"Great, all of them!" Nightshade snarled.

"Freddy's probably bringing those two to back him up if Foxy and him argue again." Ed looked at the security cameras again and glanced at the doors. Foxy strode in, giving a glare at Freddy when he came in shortly after.

"So where were we, Foxy?" Freddy said, and suddenly Nightshade realized how tall the animatronics were compared to them. Adds to their creepiness.

"Ah was about to rip ye head off!" Foxy hissed.

"Oh, let's TRY to be civilized, Foxy." Freddy said as Chica and Bonnie also squeezed into the security room behind him.

"Well it wasn't very civilized when ye bit that guard and pinned it on me!" Foxy said, and Freddy just shrugged.

"Whoever said that? And seriously, who would believe you?"

"Me, and those two." Foxy retaliated, and Nightshade put her paws in the air like Freddy was a cop when he shot a look at her.

"Those two look like idiots."

"She is." Ed poked Nightshade, who slapped him. They writhed in a not-so-serious battle, and Freddy looked at Foxy in disbelief.

"Well they're better friends than you and the others ever were." Foxy crossed his arms. "And the weird thing is that I've only known them less than a day. Sad, if you think about it."

"We were friends at one point in time? I find that hard to believe, you dirty fox." Freddy yawned, and snapped his fingers.

Chica's eyes widened, but she moved forward, revealing a knife, and Bonnie followed her. Freddy backed up behind them, and with many dirty looks, the two Pokémon broke apart to watch as Chica and Bonnie advanced on Foxy. "W-what are ye doing?!" Foxy gasped, as Chica grabbed his arm.

"Foxy?! Don't hurt him you creepy bastard!" Nightshade growled, leaping onto Chica and digging her fangs into the decade-old feather lined fabric of Chica's head, ripping yellow feathers everywhere. "Oh Arceus, if death had a taste, it's that!" Nightshade though, spitting feathers out of her mouth. In the window of opportunity Nightshade had created, Foxy quickly grabbed Chica and pinned her down.

"Nightshade, watch out for Bonnie!" Foxy cried a warning as Bonnie snatched Nightshade up, but to his relief, Ed barreled into Bonnie's legs, making her collapse.

"You klutz, get away from that damn rabbit!" Ed grabbed Nightshade, and pulled her away. Freddy's eyes opened, and he scanned over the fighting.

"Well, it seems that I've underestimated you, Foxy and-"

"Do you really need to know our names?" Nightshade grunted, getting up.

"Tch, fine you creepy bear. I'm Ed, and she's Nightshade." Ed growled in hostility.

"Stay away from Foxy, bastard!" Nightshade decided to break a wall, "I warned up there that I was only going to use the minor swears, but I really want to use one that starts with the letter 'b'! And no, it's not bastard again!"

"You're spitting nonsense... Let's get this over with, Foxy!" Freddy snarled, and ran forward with surprising speed at the two Pokémon, who gasped as he snatched them up roughly. "Hand yourself over for these dimwits you call friends!"

"I'll do better than that, 'Boss'!" Foxy lunged at Freddy, tearing a hook into the bear's shoulder. "How's that for a rusted up animatronic?!"

"Not bad-" Freddy staggered backwards. "But you'll have to do better if you want these things!" He held up Nightshade and Ed, who, in their panic, forgot they could use their moves if in danger.

"At least these 'things' think about others!" Foxy retorted, shoving Freddy into the wall, who kicked Foxy in the leg. Foxy backed up slightly, but threw a punch at Freddy's face, who threw Ed and Nightshade to the side and blocked it.

"Too bad a rusted up animatronic can't move as quick as me!" Freddy growled, shoving Foxy to the ground. Nightshade recovered, and dug her claws into Freddy's leg. "Damn animal, get off of m-" As Freddy kicked Nightshade off his leg, Foxy slammed his elbow into Freddy's jaw, and pinned him down.

"I can move fast if I need to, and nobody touches my f- AH!" Chica had gotten her arm across Foxy's neck and was dragging him away from Freddy.

"Get away from Freddy, reject!" Chica snapped, but Foxy struggled fiercely. Bonnie came up to hold his arms, and Freddy simply dusted himself off.

"Thank you girls, that brute was getting too close." Freddy sighed, regaining his calm composure. Ed tried to make a move, but Freddy's head turned like lightning, making him shrink back down. "And you two idiots should mind your business. This is between us animatronics actually from my Pizzeria."

Nightshade cringed, looking at Foxy, who gave her a wink. "He knows something... Wait... It's... 5 AM." She didn't dare acknowledge that she understood. Ed and Nightshade's vision went black with the ticking up of the time from 5 AM to 6 AM. The infuriated gasps of the animatronics scrambling away, and the thump of something reached their ears.

"Thanks you guys! Meet you here tomorrow!" Foxy called, and the pounding of paws on the ground signaled that he had sprinted away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL THAT WAS INTENSE. Hey look, two chapters in one day!<strong>

**My brother came talking to me, and I literally said while writing, "SHUT UP! Epic fight scene between Foxy and Freddy going on!" XD**

**I am a nerd. Well, once again, tell me in the comments what I should write next! A Corpse Party fanfiction including tons of my OC's, or a Slenderman fanfiction with only two or one? Don't get stuffed into a Freddy suit everyone, and have a nice day!**


	5. FNAF: You Lose Some, I Win Some

**AN: Night five everyone! A quick warning for a few swears. If I get enough requests to do so, I'll do night six and seven, and maybe even the 20/20/20/20 game mode chapters! Remember to tell me if I should write a Corpse Party or Slenderman crossover like this! Also, suggest other games my Pokémon OC's (listed in my profile) should go into! But, next, for sure is going to be one of the above games. ENJOY WHAT MAY BE THE FINAL CHAPTER, EVERYONE!**

**Oh yeah, Bonnie's a girl in this story, deal with it. I've been looking into some theories about FNAF, and I'll try to incorporate them here, like Demonic Bonnie, Bite of '87, and the Five Souls Possessing the Suits. I'll try to make this longer and not rush through things!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Guest: THATS THE SPIRIT! But Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie will just possess another suit if you destroy them.**

**TheShinyEevee: Sure! But I'll have to judge it. Thanks much for the review, and also thank your friend for me.**

**Potatotheumbreon: Yay, Corpse Party votes!**

* * *

><p>Nightshade got up immediately and looked at the cameras. Nothing seemed abnormal. Oddly enough, all the animatronics seemed to be going about their regular business, and even Foxy wasn't running down the halls to meet them. Nightshade stared at the costume room camera, and Ed followed her lead. "Hey... Ed... Is it just me... Or is that robotic skeleton that doesn't have the suit on it yet- see it? Do you think it's staring at us?" Nightshade inspected the video feed closer, and noticed something else. "The masks in there are staring at the camera too."<p>

"Nightshade, check the stage, I've heard of this happening! Be prepared to run for it, or cover your eyes, okay?" Nightshade looked at the stage, and there, in Freddy's place, staring at the camera as well was Golden Freddy. A child's laugh echoed through the building, and Ed yelled, "Cover your eyes! Don't look at Golden Freddy! He's in the room!" The two Pokémon covered their eyes with their paws, and for what seemed like hours- It could've been like two, with the game's time system - looked away.

"The Golden Freddy Easter Egg... Wasn't this only supposed to happen when you go to the custom game mode and enter in the animatronic's AI, 1-9-8-7?" Nightshade asked.

"I thought so... Wait... Nightshade, you had just made that machine to put us in the video game, right?" Ed decided to take a peek at where Golden Freddy had sat.

"Y-yeah, is that important right now?"

"Extremely- Okay, the game's going on its own course now, but I'm pretty sure that if we survive this night, we're home free!" The Golden Freddy had stood up. "Nightshade?"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from ALL of the animatronics, don't go near the stage, don't go near Pirate Cove, don't go into the costume room, and do not return here!"

"Why?!"

"Shut up, just run! Meet me in the kitchen, okay?!" Ed and Nightshade bolted from the security room, each doubting that they'd see each other again in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightshade's POV<strong>

"Why did I choose to go into Five Nights at Freddy's of all games?! Running through a creepy Pizzeria at night with haunted animatronic characters wasn't really my intention!" I thought, wanting to slap myself. My paws sounded like thunder on the tiled floor, and I skidded to a stop when I got to Pirate Cove. Foxy wasn't looking out of his curtain. That was good, at least. I bolted past, hoping he wouldn't chase after me. I had to get to the kitchen. Ed was there, and despite the probable overpowering smell of pizza and such, it was going to be safe. "Right?" Slipping on a fallen flier, I heard something. Bonnie looked out of the costume closet, and saw me. "Why did I choose the path that went by all the spots Ed said to avoid?!" I ran for my life, even though I knew I wouldn't die. Jumpscares are terrifying... Isn't that obvious though?

A clock hung up on the wall read 4 AM. Good. I looked behind me, and saw Bonnie walking towards me. I still ran. Foxy seemed to be the only one who could run, but even so! Bonnie is terrifying! I skidded to a halt, my eyes widening as Chica cut off my path. Oh... No. Maybe I could slip through Chica's le- Then something caught my eye. Something that stopped me in my tracks in horror. "Oh... My... Arceus..." I gasped. Blood seeped through the few gaps in the suit that were cut for the legs, arms, and head. My ears flattening down to my head, I backed up against a wall, shaking. Freddy stepped out of the shadows, a cruel grin on his face. The three cornered me, and I, being such an idiot to forget the fact that I could use moves, let them pick me up.

_**GAME OVER**_

I sighed, shaking my head. I was out of the game. Back home. But Ed wasn't. I slapped myself for not surviving to the last night, and sat next to him, hoping he could survive. A shiver ran up my spine. That was too realistic, the machine had malfunctioned somehow... That was all... _Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

Cruel laughter echoed through the halls as I ran onward. Nightshade had taken the path that went by all the places I said to avoid. She had gotten a game over. I was alone in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, inside Five Nights at Freddy's, and there was nothing I could do about it. I picked up my pace as much as I could, treading lightly. I slid into the kitchen like a shadow, screwing up my face at the overpowering smell of pizza. And not the good kind of pizza. I held my breath, looking about the dark room. The freezer looked promising, but it would be a trap if I got caught. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Freddy's paw step into the kitchen, followed by Chica, then Bonnie. Where was Foxy? I tried to still my shaking as Chica's claws clicked closer to where I hid.

Quicker than lightning, her face appeared under the table I huddled over, screeching. I tore myself away from what was an inevitable game over and bolted out of the kitchen. Past the bathrooms, and into the main dining area I flew. I looked up at the clock. It was 5 AM. About one more hour of in game time. Wait. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie entered, and I scrambled onto the stage to make a final stand. I glanced up at the clock. It was too fast. Way too fast.

Suddenly, a flash of red fur barreled into the three animatronics. "Foxy?!" I gasped, the pirate fox battling all three of them.

"Run! Make it to 6 AM!" he gasped, "Make me sacrifice worth it!" And I ran. And ran. It felt like hours before I slammed myself into the supply closet, before my fur stood on end. _Golden Freddy. _

My thoughts rang in my head. _I forgot Golden Freddy. _I shrank back into the shadows, tripping over a fallen broom as the knob of the door turned. The face of Golden Freddy appeared in the doorway, and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the jumpscare and game over. Suddenly, I heard the tolling of a bell, and screams of delighted children. It was 6 AM. How was that possible?! The ending screen, a picture of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie playing a song and a check appeared.

"I won..."

_**YOU WIN**_

I was back at home. Blinking my green eyes, I looked at Nightshade, who waited for the news. "Sorry Nightshade..."

"What?"

"I..." I watched in satisfaction as her face grew crestfallen. "WON!" Hitting her over the head softly, I laughed. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes for the next story like this!<strong>

**Slenderman: 1  
>Corpse Party: 2<strong>

**Looks like Corpse Party won! ... Barely. T-T  
>Alright, time to prepare who'll be who! This'll be fun. Let's get this series out there guys!<strong>

**I MAY COME BACK TO DO THE EXTRA NIGHTS, THE 1/9/8/7 GAMEMODE, OR THE 20/20/20/20 GAMEMODE!**


	6. FNAF 2: Is This Where You Wanna Be?

**AN: Bye now, you've probably heard rumors and heard hints about FNAF 3. *looks over at Corpse Party* And if I can finish THIS part of the story before it may come out, then I can return to that. Yes, the FNAF 2 story has merged with the old story as well.**

* * *

><p>A certain purple Fennekin slid up to next to a Jolteon, smiling devilishly and holding a whirring slab of metal over her head with a psychic pink aura. "Hey... Ed..." She whispered to him, receiving a yelp of surprise from the yellow Pokémon.<p>

"What the heck? Nighty!" Ed snarled, then looked at what she was levitating. "Arceus... I hoped that if I had shut up about it, you would forget about it!"

"Ahahahaha- No. COME, THE DEMO VERSION OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IS OUT, AND WE MUST PLAY IT!" Nightshade laughed, dropping the machine from the psychic aura and catching it.

"Pleaaase no! There's-" he quickly counted on his paws. "New Chica, Old Chica, Balloon Boy..." He muttered under his breath, "There's eleven off the top of my head, if Golden Freddy's there... Do not take me back there!"

"Too bad," Nightshade already had the demo on her computer screen, and she tapped something on the slab. "We're already there."

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed. "... I really hate you sometimes.*

And the whole world blacked out.

* * *

><p>"HELLO PHONE GUY!" Nightshade jerked Ed back into the reality that was Five Nights at Freddy's Two. She slammed the phone down onto the desk, and immediately flicked through the screens on the tablet, searching for the stage.<p>

Ed groaned, holding up his own tablet. "Craaaaap... Wait." His long ears flattened down to his head. He scowled, looking at the gaping void that opened like a mouth in front of them. "There are no doors?" His heart thudded, starting to search through the cameras.

"There aren't any doors, and the animatronics... Are more aggressive!" Nightshade said overdramatically. "Ooooh! Hi Bonnie! I LOVE your new suit!" Nightshade quoted the guardian of wharfstache except more cheerfully. The doll-like Bonnie looked up at the camera from one of the party rooms, already on the move. Phone Guy's message had ended. "The upside of this though, is that only your flashlight can run out of batteries. And you can wind up a music box via cameras to stop Marionette!"

"Marionette? Like... A puppet?"

"The Marionette isn't tricked by the mask. I think most of the other animatronics are tricked by it though. Let the music box run out, and Marionette will come running." Already, they were at 3 AM thanks to Phone Guy's message. "Speaking of..." Nightshade started to tap a button on the screen, and Ed sighed, looking away from her and shining the light into the hallway and the vents.

The Jolteon's hair stood on end. "Nightshade?"

"Mhm?"

"What do we do when an animatronic is in the vents?" He checked the lights once more.

"Bonnie's there, is she?" Slamming from the vents. "Put this on." She handed Ed one of the Freddy Fazbear masks. She wound up the music box in the prize room again. "Keep it on when Bonnie is here." Even more slamming. The tip of a blue ear poked out, and the two Pokémon quickly put them on after Nightshade did a last wind up on the music box.

They didn't need the disguise, being furred animals themselves. But everything helped. They forced themselves to keep their eyes open, keeping dead still apart from their breathing. Bonnie hauled herself out of the vent, and picked herself up. There were some suits with endoskeletons in them... Were they? She slid past both of the mask's eye holes, looking in, just to make sure that they were real...

They were good, although oddly colored. She left, satisfied with her scanning of the suits. Perhaps she would chime her 'victory', as she thought it, to Freddy and Chica. She left through the main hall. The two Pokémon waited until Bonnie was far into the shadows, before taking off the mask and letting out a sigh of relief.

"She wasn't THAT scaaaary." Nightshade wound up the music box, which was dangerously close to running out.

"Yeah right." Ed muttered, checking the hall and vents. Bonnie really was gone.

"Chica! Chica hi!" Nightshade flipped out, earning a look from Ed. "What? She's my favorite. The Chica's are awesome."

"Yeah, um... Where is Chica?"

"She's in the hallway, which, in terms of the map, is above the security room. Don't flip ou-..." Nightshade looked away at the hallway as Ed wound up the music box once more.

"What is it?" Ed looked up from his work, and his heart skipped a beat. They both slipped on the mask, hoping that Chica wouldn't try anything... They heard thudding from the vents.

Chica scanned the office, confused. She thought she had seen endoskeletons, but now they both had masks on. Bonnie blocked her vision, and she scowled as best she could with a beak, holding her cupcake plate tightly. Bonnie turned to look back at her as she walked into the office, and waved a paw in the air. "Don't worry, Chica!" Bonnie spoke, but Chica swore she saw them shudder. "They're good, let's go to the stage again..."

Nightshade and Ed stiffened, a little surprised that the animatronics had... Spoken. Chica leaned forward. "You sure, Bon?" Chica muttered.

"They're fine, they're fine!" Bonnie said cheerfully, straightening up. "I wanna go tell Freddy, anyways." The two female animatronics left, with Chica glancing back at the two Pokémon. Nightshade jerked off the mask, winding up the music box like her life depended on it. It actually did.

Ed checked the hallways. They were gone for sure. The time was 5 AM... Suddenly, the flashlight clicked off. It was dead. "Crap..." He growled. "Nightshade... You hear that?"

Chica's face poked into the light, swearing she heard something. The endoskeletons! Suddenly, they had masks on... This was suspicious- There was a tolling of bells, and she bolted back to the stage.

The Pokémon's vision faded to black, bells tolling as the time ticked up to 6 AM. Children cheered as if to celebrate their survival. They won... The first night. And only by a mere hair...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAAAAAAY!<strong>

**I dunno, maybe I should move this to the original FNAF story, but we'll see. Whoops, the chapter was a little too short. Aw well.**


	7. FNAF 2: Mangled

**AN: I suppose if I get typing on the Corpse Party fanfic right now, I could get a chapter for this out as well...  
><strong>

**Now that I dive into FNAF 2 theories, I start to think of how this could and could not be a prequel. I'll make the game a prequel, and change Foxy's behavior.**

* * *

><p>Nightshade leaned back in her chair, seeming totally unconcerned as she looked through the cameras. After all, there was good reason. Foxy. Who knew if he would remember them, even more decayed than he was when the two Pokémon met him in the first game. But it was undoubtable that if he did remember them, he would help them. The old animatronics would have a problem with their newer versions, which gave Ed and Nighty a large chance of getting them on their side.<p>

The two stayed silent, looking through the cameras, winding up the music box, shining the light in the vents and halls now and then. Suddenly, something dared to disturb the uniform noise of clicks and taps, and it seemed to echo through the entire building. Nightshade grabbed the flashlight, shining it down the hall... And her eyes lit up in pure joy, a tall red fox with a hook and an eye patch standing there. "Foxy!" Nightshade gasped, standing up, still holding the flashlight... Just... In... Case... Ed also stood, winding up the music box once more to greet Foxy.

The pirate fox stepped into the half-light of the office... Yet he was silent. Did he not remember them? After all... There was lots of speculation flitting around about this being a prequel. The Pokémon looked at each other, confused. Foxy seemed only neutral, and nothing else. Foxy opened his mouth, static crackling forth from his jaws, and he seemed almost surprised at that. "... Foxy, are you okay?" Nightshade walked up to him, shaking off the paw that Ed held out to stop her. Foxy quickly shut his jaws, scowling the best he could. He knew these two creatures, yet... He couldn't place it. It had been so long... A voice blocked his thoughts. "Foxy... Foxy, you can't speak, can you..." Nightshade muttered, looking at her paws.

Foxy shook his head slowly. He couldn't speak... Had he ever even spoken before? Maybe the his voice box was frozen up after being not used for a while. Ed turned away from Nightshade and Foxy, tapping the screen and winding up the music box. He still didn't trust that Foxy's memories carried over, or if he even had memories, but even so, he needed to carry on as the clock ticked up to one. "Will you still help us? ... Did any of the other original animatronics see you come out?" Nightshade asked hopefully, shining the light down the hall quickly. Foxy nodded. Yes, he would help them, but only because he knew them from somewhere. And, no, he didn't think any of the others saw him slink out of the parts and service room. "We really need to find a way for you to communicate better. We can't keep asking yes and no questions forever..."

Ed nearly dropped the tablet, and suppressed a yelp of surprise. "Hi." A child's voice emanated from the vents, a beam of light shining down into it. The not-so-friendly-after-dark face of Balloon Boy smiled at the cameras, and a little sign and fake balloon were shoved out in front of him with a clunk in the office. Ed deposited the tablet onto the office desk, and handed Nightshade the Freddy mask after putting on his own. Foxy didn't know what was going on himself. Nightshade... The purple one, and Ed, the yellow one... They put on masks? Why? Foxy walked up to the Balloon Boy, who had finished crawling out of the vents and picked up his sign and balloon. "Hi." He repeated again, looking up at the confused Foxy with that same smile plastered onto his face at all times. Foxy tapped Nightshade's mask, and she looked through the small eye holes at Foxy, making as many signs as possible to show that Balloon Boy was okay.

She shook her head slowly, banging coming from the other vent. The music box was running out... Balloon Boy said hello once more, and left through the vent, seeing that everything was fine. The endoskeletons had their costumes on, no reason to be there. Yet Bonnie slid through the vents with ease, seeing a fellow animatronic there... Ed quickly snatched up the tablet and tipped the mask up, winding the music box up via the screen. Bonnie got up, and he let the mask drop quickly, hoping that Bonnie was tricked. Foxy nodded at Bonnie, and left the room, to the two Pokémon's dismay. Why?! The blue rabbit leaned in to look into their eyeholes anyways, and left too.

Two o' clock was the time when Foxy returned, trying to say his apologies to the now-unmasked Pokémon, who looked up at him with a scowl. Nightshade shrugged, looking down at the tablet. Wouldn't do to lose a rare ally in the Arceus-forsaken place. Ed picked up the flashlight and kept flicking it on and off at the 'new and improved' Chica, looking down the hall at them...

But in one of the party rooms, something moved with a shudder... It looked at its hands with its two heads, and slinked up the walls with ease, almost like a spider... Where were the children... It thought, hanging from the ceiling and creeping out the party room, making its way to the halls... And none of the Pokémon noticed, as it jerked and twitched. And none of the Pokémon noticed as they put on their masks... And none of them would know what they were in for, as it found its way to the prize room, shaking.

Chica looked at Foxy suspiciously. She had asked Bonnie to hold her beak as she went off the stage, silly as it was, she did it anyways. "Mangle?" She asked, stepping into the room. Foxy didn't know what she meant... Mangle? Whoever could that be- ... His replacement. He decided to take advantage of Chica's confusion, nodding. "Oh... Well, you seem to have everything under control..." She muttered, leaving. The Pokémon sighed in relief, taking off the masks as the clock ticked up to three. And it crept out of the prize room. It heard something... Where were the children... The children who left it in such disarray, so broken... It's half-responsive eye flicked on and off, looking up at a camera as Chica walked past... She didn't notice it crawling through the shadows. Good for the friends, who somehow kept their cool in this place...

It heard something... The children... The children were close. A light suddenly interrupted it's thoughts, as it hang from a wall. A light blinded it. And something breathed it's name. "Mangle." She was no mangle. She was perfectly fine, totally normal! Then... Why had she been left behind? The beam flicked out at four, and three figures, still as stone stood there. All of them had masks on... Wait... Mangle looked up at Foxy, twitching. Who was that? It looked like her... But not... Was that... N-no. She told herself firmly. You haven't been replaced, the children still come to play with you.

She left quickly, to slowly put this together...

Nightshade was getting impatient, flipping up her mask and, seeing that Mangle was gone, wound up the music box once more. Come on, clock... Five o' clock... She sighed, looking through the cameras and Foxy leaned down to look in the vents. He sat, a crackle of static coming instead of a sigh. "This is getting boring..." Nightshade muttered, surprising Ed. Nightshade flicked the clock with a sigh.

"Well the game is repetitive..." Ed mutters.

"Not AS repetitive as the first."

"But it's still repetitive."

"Least it keeps you on your toes." Nightshade looked at Foxy. "Oh, Foxy? You should go back... It's almost six." Foxy stood up, nodding... And left quickly. The time ticked up to six as he left...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a little impatient... And slipped up with the pacing, so uh... Sorry guys. *shrugs*<strong>


End file.
